Le Kajitsu
by khventus10
Summary: This story covers around Ventus, who has no memories after the incident 8 years ago. After sometime, he decided to go on an adventure to find his identity as many mysteries lurks around him. What will he uncovered in his adventure? Will he able to recover his missing memories? There will be Romance and Friendship, but i will put some Adventures in it.


Blue… A blue sky… it gives a nice view. I wish that every day I could just being carefree, by watching the blue sky. The skies are wide and infinite. Who would think that by just discovering the sky would discover another world. We, human beings are just resident of this beautiful and lovely planet called Earth.

"I wandering if my life has always been this carefree… or I just want to ignore everyone."

I have been avoiding everyone, well not everyone. It's not that I don't like them, it just my existence won't want be mix with them. Naturally want to avoid any human contact even my own desire does agree with me. Summarize, somehow I was not meant to be with the human. It's not since birth or it been destined. There was this incident, an incident that somehow changed my existence.

"Oh, it's been a long time since that happened… how many years has it been…. 9 years… yeah, 9 years already pass away… Now I think about it, I wonder how she's doing these days… since I'm being so carefree, maybe I'll take a visit. Yeah, I visit her. Surely she will be happy … when last time I visited her… oh, around 8 month ago. Well, I hope that she getting well than last time…"

That incident somehow has met me with that girl. A girl who lost her memories. How did she lost her memory is still a mystery but somehow she can remember a name. Only one name and that is….

"Oh, Ventus… you come to visit me… I'm glad… I've been lonely since that the last time you came here on your own…"

"Looks like you miss me. I miss you too, that's why I visiting you. Ever since I got transferred into that school… I've not able to communicate with the others. It's different with you. I can be socialize and be myself when I'm with you…"

Yes… the only person that I can be comfortable with is only with her.

"Same here… Not many people that I can talk normally. Sometimes I feel that myself being drown into the ocean which has dark depth… Then I realized that I able to feel alive again after seeing you. The doctors realized this, so they using you, also … that woman…"

"Oh, are you guys talking about me? It's not good when you talking about someone without that person around. That's called 'talking-behind-people' talk. Sorry for not being on usual time. These people being hard on me again. They wanted to ask you many question but… you know you won't answer them right?"

"…. I won't answer; even they use the best doctor to cure my illness… I don't even remember… even my real name…"

"Kairi… that's your name… for your current status… I found it matched with you since you love to see the ocean… even your memory didn't recover, still your feeling tells that you have strong connection to the ocean… thus, your name is Kairi, which is means sea in japanese."

Kairi went silent after that. At certain time, she became desperate from not seeing the ocean. I thought at first it just some demands, but because of that she became unconscious on that one day. It happened once and since that day, they put her to the room where the balcony faces the ocean. From her view, looking at the ocean is just like taking a medicine. Her case almost the same as mine except that I don't stay at the hospital and being observed by them. My case isn't serious as her. She is looking at the ocean, while I looking at the sky. That's only connection so far I can relate to her.

"So, can I ask you that question again?"

"That question… I still unable to answer it… even I tried my very best to remember it… I'm very sorry…"

"Oh no, it's ok… I mean you still can't remember your own name. So it's natural you can't remember that also… hahaha..."

She smiles as I try to cheer her up. Our conversation continues as the woman stay and read the newspaper as this room is most likely her lounge room. Whatever she doing, she does not seem able to disturb us as we continued talking. Her job is to monitor her condition and report any improvement or change. Eavesdropping is not her job and she would not please if someone disturbs her except emergencies.

"Kairi… have you ever felt like you were meant for something… but you can't seem to figure out what… no matter how much you think about it…"

Her face turns from smile to melancholy… she seems to be in thought… thinking and her lips move…

"Some… sometimes… it's not I never have that kind of thought… it just when you mention it now, I do somewhat feel it… we might have the same connection here… maybe you can find it out"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes… I've been in this hospital for many years and yet they won't let me go beyond this building… out of this 'prison'… but I have decided… I won't leave this place without having a piece of memories… even a little… so Ventus… I am begging you. You find out for our sake. Not just me, but also yourself."

"I will… but promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"When you regain your memories, you will tell me that."

"….. I can't promise you that"

"Then I won't do it in your place or mine"

"…."

"That's the only thing I demand. I won't ask anything else"

"…. Fine. I Promise… "

"Then it's a deal then. I will search for it. It also for my own curiosity"

"… Be careful… you won't know what you will deal with…"

"Yeah, I'll cautious. Well then, off I go."


End file.
